Alexander Smith (Tempest)
"I won't give up on you, because I love you. So, don't even think about trying to get rid of me." ---Tempest Alexander Smith (Tempest) is a mutant with the ability to produce and manipulate various elements including water, fire, air, and lightning. He graduated from the Xavier Institute and is a member of Generation X, although he now suffers from memory loss and is trying to regain his life after recently being found after disappearing for about two years. History Origins Alexander Smith was born and raised in Houston, Texas until about the age of 7 when he and his large family (composed of his mother, father, and five brothers) moved to Brooklyn when his father's job at Oscorp required him to relocate, which wasn't too far from home to his father as he was originally from Manhattan. Upon arriving in the city, Alex immediately took an interest in dance at the Alvin Ailey American Dance Theatre that offered children's classes. He would rush to the studio everyday after school and then catch the train late at night to his home in Brooklyn six days out of the week. Being a male that showed an interest in dance made him the object of ridicule amongst his classmates, peers, brothers, and even (although more discreetly) his father; as if him being the only one with snow-white hair in his family didn't already make him stand out. Thankfully, he was close with his grandmother Joyce (on his father's side) who offered him comfort when needed. By thirteen years old, Alex showed lots of promise in his dance studies. His instructors were sure that he would be able to land a company job by the time he was sixteen. He worked hard and had a true gift when it came to dancing in front of an audience. At fourteen years old, his powers manifested for the first time. On his way home, he was cornered and tormented by a group of thugs who made nasty homosexual slurs and had plans to rape and beat him up. When they started to attack, Alex yelled out with his hands extended which released a barrage of lightning down the alleyway from his palms, stunning and rendering his foes unconscious. Afraid and confused, he raced home without telling a soul. Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters New Beginnings As Alex grew older and more comfortable with his sexuality, he became the victim of sexual assault from his 3 older brothers and his father allowed it to happen. He said that if Alex would "man up," he would have the power to stop it if he wanted. One night when his father came after him, he attacked his father with an onslaught of lightning and wind out of fear. It was at this point, at 18 years old, Alex decided to seek out help at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Up until then, he had tried to keep his powers a secret, with the exception of his grandmother who would help him learn how to control his gifts as she was a mutant herself with the power of chlorokinesis. He immediately was able to find himself and the help that he needed, leaving the abusive environment behind him. Upon arriving at the school he immediately became best friends with Sofia Mantega, otherwise known as Wind Dancer. Together, Sofia and Alex would help each other train their powers in and outside of the Danger Room. They were partners in crime when they would disobey the teachers to go and take part in fighting the foes of the X-Men, which didn't always end nicely for either of them. When he met Ororo Munroe (aka Storm), it was clear to her as she had to mentor him being that the similarities between the two of them were rather uncanny. However, to their knowledge, they were unrelated. He also found close friendship in fellow students Crow and Dakota. Alex also entered into a romantic relationship with X-Man Northstar for quite some time, one of their arguments actually causing Alex to lose control of his powers and nearly destroyed the first floor of the school. In his rage, he created a small hurricane in the lobby of the Institute that was only stopped by a fellow student knocking him unconscious. Generation X Good Boy Gone Bad Rebirth Powers and Abilities Powers 'Aerokinesis: '''Alex possesses the psychic ability to manipulate, control, and produce air/wind currents with his mind. He uses this power to create a variety of effects such as cyclones, increased air pressure, gale force winds, and other offensive and defensive measures. He can act with solely his mind or using gestures, he can even produce powerful wind bursts and currents from his palms and feet. '''Electrokinesis: '''Alex possesses the psychic ability to manipulate, control, and produce electrical currents with his mind. He uses this power to create a variety of effects such as lightning, redirection of electricity, lightning shields, and other offensice and defensive measures. He usually generates his own lightning by releasing it form his palms or other body parts; however, he has the ability to manipulate electricity that is produced outside of himself. '''Hydrokinesis: '''Alex possesses the psychic ability to manipulate and control water. This is the weakest of his kinetic prowess. He currently can manipulate water around him to create effects such as whips, large crashing waves, and orbs of water. However, he has the potential to pull water from the atmosphere to use at his disposal or any exposed earth around him. He also has the potential to target the water in an opponent's body, granting him control over their motor skills against their will. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Alex possesses the psychic ability to create, shape, manipulate, and produce fire from his body or in the area around him. He has been shown to create cyclones of fire, fire walls and barriers, flaming snakes, and other effects. He can use this to propel himself through the air to hover or "fly" short distances. 'Former Powers: ''' Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate and create a variety of weather patterns at will. Abilities Weaknesses Category:X-men